<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It feels like lying on a pink cloud... by sabie_the_artist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108532">It feels like lying on a pink cloud...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabie_the_artist/pseuds/sabie_the_artist'>sabie_the_artist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Supercorp AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Aftercare, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Biting, Caring, Dating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Making Love, First Time With an Alpha, Fluff and Smut, G!P Kara, Gentle Kara Danvers, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, High School, Horny Kara Danvers, Horny Lena Luthor, Horny Teenagers, Kara Danvers Has a Crush on Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Knotting, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Lena's first orgasm, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Marking, Masturbation, Mating, Neck Kissing, Omega Lena Luthor, Sexual Content, Shy Kara Danvers, Soft sex, Spanking, SuperCorp, Sweet, Sweet Kisses, Sweet caring girlfriends, Teen Romance, Virginity, cute lesbian couple, first orgasms, virgin Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabie_the_artist/pseuds/sabie_the_artist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena and Kara are sophomores at Midvale High and one day their science teacher gives them a mutual project to do together. Until that day, Kara and Lena has never spoken to each other but secretly they both had crushes on the other. It was a biological project that their science teacher gave them, it was about observing their attraction towards each other. Put it clearly, it was about how Kara's Alpha reacts to Lena's Omega. And it was a full summer break project. And that was the cause why Kara and Lena ended up in a relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Supercorp AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It feels like lying on a pink cloud...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A day before summer break, in a sophomore class at Midvale High, the kids got an interesting project about their own sensual conformation, they had to observe every single detail about how their own body reacted to an Alpha or to an Omega. Of course it wasn't easy first. Especially when they had to work in couples. </p><p>Kara Danvers wasn't paying much attention to the class that day. She was looking out of the window, watching the birds chittering. Even after the bell rang, after everyone left the class, she was still there just looking at the sky and suddenly that raven haired beautiful girl came up in her mind, that made that blue sky into pink. Felt like love. At once that became actual reality, when someone softly touched her shoulder, that cut her out of that sweet imagination. </p><p>It was Lena Luthor, that raven haired, cute and beautiful tiny girl in front of her. She gulped hard and struggled with talking to Kara. She was holding some books. She was one of the good girls. </p><p>"Hey" -Kara greeted her on her strong voice. Lena blushed a little and then she opened her mouth to talk. Kara could see her cute braces. </p><p>"Miss Grant said that we have to work together this summer. " -Lena said on her adorable Irish accent that made Kara smile a little. Kara was one of the famous ones, those kind of girls who never talk to Lena. And that was the thing, Lena was gorgeous, it made Kara's mind blow, that she never noticed her since the day she finally did and that day she fell in love with her. </p><p>"Ok, and what should we do? "-Kara asked while she stand up from her table, she was far taller than Lena. The ravenette was so tiny compared to the blonde. Lena blushed again as Kara talked to her so nicely. Lena bit her lips as she was thinking how shoul ód she tell Kara what was their project about. </p><p>"Well... Miss. Grant is curious about how Omegas react to Alphas in our age, so we are basically stuck together at the whole summer. " -Lena said and her heart started racing as she thought about that she has to spend her whole summer with Kara Fucking Danvers, one the most popular girl in their school. </p><p>"Ok, cool. Do you want to come over to my place? I mean we should get to know each other a little bit more I guess if we are stuck together the whole summer. "-Kara blinked at Lena with a charming smile, though the ravenette just rolled her beautiful green eyes. </p><p>"Let's go then. "</p><p>~~~</p><p>They were in Kara's room. It was tidied. Lena was standing at Kara's bed, still holding her schoolbag and looking like a bit scared of what's gonna happen here. She could feel the Alpha's scent everywhere. She wasn't used to this scent. She was pure, innocent, never touched herself, never even thought about touching her private parts. But now she had this urge feeling to touch her clit, it was throbbing between her squishy thighs. </p><p>Kara was on her bed, scrolling through Insta, like she always does when she gets home. Lena gulped as Kara literally ignored her. Lena sighed sligthly because she kinda knew that this was going to happen. Why would Kara care about her? Lena was just a geek girl and Kara was one of the popular ones. That wouldn't work anyways. </p><p>"Should we play truth or dare?" -suddenly Kara asked, while she glanced up from her screen. Lena frowned at her like she didn't know what that game was. "You know that game right? "-Kara sat up on her bed and tap on it for Lena, so she could sat in front of the blonde. And Lena did it. She was sitting like a bottom... Kara thinks it's cute. </p><p>"I know that game but I've never played it with anyone. " -Lena answered sheepishly. Kara hummed and studied Lena's face a little. </p><p>"Ok, then let's play it!"-Kara said cheerfully. "I start. Truth or dare? "-Kara asked Lena smilingly. </p><p>"Truth."-Lena choose truth because she didn't trust Kara just yet. Kara hummed again. </p><p>"Are you gay? "-Kara questioned her like it was normal to ask that. Lena was shocked a little. </p><p>"Uhm.. well.. yeah. I mean I've never had a boyfriend, and I don't really want to have one, and yeah I like girls more I guess. "-Lena struggled with words a little that made Kara chuckle. </p><p>"You're cute. "-The blonde murmured. </p><p>"Okay truth or dare Kara? " -Lena asked with fake annoyance in her voice. </p><p>"I'll go with the truth. "-Kara said. </p><p>"Okay then. Do you have a girlfriend? "-Lena asked while she closed her eyes, so she couldn't see Kara's soften face. </p><p>"No I don't. Do you want to be my girlfriend, Lena? "-Kara purred into Lena's ears as she leant closer to the ravenette. Lena suddenly opened her eyes and she could see was blonde curls tickling her nose because Kara was so close to her. </p><p>"Yes. "-Lena whispered. </p><p>"Don't say it if you don't want to, ok? I like you Lena, since we started school, I guess. "-Kara confessed while she was blushing so hard. Lena bit her lip while she was thinking what should she say. No one ever said that they were in love with her, so she didn't know how to react to that. </p><p>"Why do you like me? Me? I'm just the teacher's pet, I mean that's how your 'friends' call me behind my back. "-Lena said angrily and emotionally. Some traitor tears appeared in her eyes, though she tried to hide them away from Kara. </p><p>"Oh come on Lena, you can't be this naive. I mean look at yourself, you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen. And you're smart, and I love the way you laugh, god today I couldn't stop thinking about you, about how you smile and I just.. I just want to kiss so bad. "-Kara admitted on a breathy voice. She leant closer to Lena, she could feel Lena's soft breath on her own lips. "Can I kiss you, please? "-she asked while she put her hands on Lena's jaws, and she bit her lip impatiently. </p><p>"I've never kissed anyone. "-Lena whimpered. "Please be my first. "-those sharp emerald green eyes looked deep into Kara's blue, loving eyes. And then it happened. Kara's lips gently touched her lips. It felt like lying on a pink cloud. First Kara was awed just like Lena. They have never experienced such a beautiful thing like that, though Kara had kissed a lot of girl before. Lena exhaled softly through her mouth, Kara could feel that warm breath on her skin. </p><p>"That was beautiful. "-Kara's eyes were closed and she smiled so purely. "Was it ok? "-Kara opened her blue eyes and looked straight into Lena's green ones. The ravenette nodded quickly. </p><p>"Can we do that again please? " -Lena asked shyly and blushed when Kara pulled her into her lap and kissed her more passionately. "Wait." -Lena broke the kiss as she was breathing so fast. "I'm a virgin. " -she murmured. </p><p>"I assumed. "-Kara chuckled. Lena looked at her with a crinkle between her brows. </p><p>"Hey that's not funny!" -Lena pouted. She got off from Kara's lap and grabbed her school bag. </p><p>"Hey I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have laughed. I'm truly sorry, babe. "-Kara got up from the bed too and walked over to Lena. </p><p>"Babe? Really Kara? "-Lena rolled her eyes as she smirked. </p><p>"Honestly, I've never had a long term relationship, so I don't really know what I can do or not. I'm sorry I'm awkward. "-Kara laughed awkwardly and she sat on her bed again. Lena bit her lip, and walked over to Kara. Lena sat on Kara's lap and looked into her blue eyes. </p><p>"We can figure it out together. "-Lena smiled at her kindly. "Now kiss me please. " -Lena asked and Kara obeyed happily. </p><p>"As my'lady commands. "-Kara whispered into Lena's lips. </p><p>~~~</p><p>They have been together for over a week now but they kept it a secret from their families. Lena's parents weren't so supportive, and they don't know that Lena is gay. Otherwise Kara's mother is so welcoming and kind, it's always nice to be around the Danvers family. Kara and Lena are always in Kara's room, the whole new relationship thing turned out so well, they are a sweet and cute couple. Although they haven't done anything more than kissing. No touching through clothes, no making the other horny, nothing like that. And Kara respects that Lena is not ready yet. </p><p>Lena was lying on Kara's bed while she was reading an interesting romantic novel, and Kara was lying next to her, scrolling through pornhub on her iphone. Of course after a couple of minutes Lena noticed what Kara was watching and then she noticed Kara's huge erection as well. Lena blushed deeply and then she tried to ignore Kara's strong horny Alpha scent. </p><p>"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be out in a minute. "-Kara said quickly and she grabbed her phone and left to her restroom. Lena heard that Kara locked the bathroom door. Lena couldn't stop thinking about what Kara must be doing in the restroom. Lena suddenly put her book down, got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom door. She sighed deeply and then she knocked on the door. She heard soft moans coming from the other side of the door. After her knocking those little moans stopped. She heard Kara zipping her jeans and then Kara opened the door. Lena looked so innocent and tiny in front of Kara. </p><p>"I want to see it... please. "-Lena mumbled as she bit her lip. Kara smiled softly and grabbed Lena's hand. </p><p>"Are you sure? We can watch something on Netflix instead.. I mean we really don't have to do anything. I.. I respect that you're innocent.. and I.. I just don't want to ruin it. "-Kara stuttered adorably and Lena quickly leant closer to her and kissed her lips. Lena quietly moaned into the kiss when their lips softly touched. </p><p>"Can we watch porn together? "-Lena murmured into the kiss. Kara broke the kiss and looked at Lena with a questioning look. "I mean.. I just.. I've never touched myself before, and now I really want to. I just thought that.. it would be nice if we touch ourselves together. Like.. uhm you touch your thing and I touch mine. "-Lena stutter cutely again and Kara chuckled softly as a response. </p><p>"You're so adorable, I love you cutie. "-Kara said while she slightly touched Lena's tiny nose with her own and rubbed it together. Kara pecked Lena's lips quickly and then she nodded and grabbed her phone so they could watch porn together. "Wait before we start watching some hardcore fucking.. I mean porn.. uhm.. have you ever watched porn before? "-Kara asked curiously though she alrady knew that the answer is no. Lena was so pure, like a cute kitten. </p><p>"No. Well I know what porn is, but I've never watched it before. "-Lena replied excitedly. </p><p>"Well it's fake. It's like watching some explicit rated TV show. All they do is acting. Anyway it's good to watch though. Uhm.. what do you want to watch? Only fucking, bdsm, lesbian sex, hetero sex, gay sex, pussy licking, cock licking, spanking, masturbating? Choose one. "-Kara said while she was ready to type what Lena wanted to watch. </p><p>"Uhm... what bdsm is? " -Lena asked while she bit her lip. She was pretty curious about learning new things. </p><p>"Well.. it means that when you're in a relationship, let's say a lesbian relationship, one of the girl is a top and the other is a bottom, and the bottom is a submissive, and the top is the dom. The submissive does everything what her mistress says and if she is a bad little girl, then she is going to be punished. And the sub knows that. "-Kara explained very well and Lena understood it. </p><p>"Hm. Sounds interesting, but I don't know. Can we watch something real? Like something soft but still lesbian? "-Lena asked purely and Kara nodded with a smile on her lips. </p><p>"Of course we can babygirl. "-Kara chuckled and kissed Lena's forehead. Kara typed 'lesbian' word and searched for some vids on pornhub. There were some really fake lesbian vids, some way too disgusting strap-on vids, but then they found a really good video. Though it was bdsm but it was real and soft. It was a 20 mins long video, and after 3 minutes of watching it Kara had a bulge in her pants again. Lena noticed it too. </p><p>"You know.. you can touch yourself if you want to. "-Lena said in a low, deep voice that Kara had never heard before. Kara gulped and nodded. </p><p>"Ok, but first. Uhm.. can I take off your panties? I mean you wear a skirt and panties, so.. uhm.. "-Kara stuttered while she blused deeply. Lena giggled and nodded. </p><p>"You are not allowed to look at my.. you know what. "-Lena fake pouted and Kara chuckled at her. The blonde put her phone down, she paused the video, and sat in front of Lena. She put her hands on Lena's waist and slowly moved her hands under Lena's skirt. Kara felt the soft material of the panties under her fingertips, hooked her fingers around the lace and slowly started to pull in down on her legs. She touched Lena's bare legs while she was pulling down her panties. Of course Kara was loyal to Lena's wish and she didn't take any look at her little cunt. </p><p>After Kara was done, she hopped on the bed again, and took her seat next to Lena. She grabbed her phone and they continued watching the video. After a couple of minutes Kara started to unzip her jeans and she pulled it down to her knees. She was only wearing a t-shirt and her boxers. Kara definitely had a massive erection. </p><p>"Are you doing okay? "-Kara asked her sweetheart. Lena nodded while she looked deep into Kara's blue eyes. She was still doing just nothing. No touching herself, though she must be very wet after all. "Do you want to take a look at my cock? "-Kara asked while she pulled her boxer down and covered her penis with her hands. Lena just nodded again. She wasn't so talkative. "Answer with your words please. "-Kara commanded and Lena gulped. </p><p>"Yes, I want to see it please. "-Lena was breathing through her nose, it sounded to calm. And then Kara let her cock to be free. It was huge.. like enormous. Really big. Kara must be very proud of her dick, Lena thought. Blood was flowing straight to the point in between her legs, her cock hardening slowly. A fat droplet of precum fell from the thick head. "It's so big. "-Lena whispered. Kara chuckled at her words. Kara grabbed her cock and started to lift her hand up and down. Lena found her way to touch her own clit as well. She was way too sensitive than what she expected. After a couple of minutes she stopped rubbing herself. Kara noticed it of course and she stopped jerking off her cock too. </p><p>"What's wrong baby? "-Kara asked softly while she gently touched Lena's forearm. </p><p>"I don't know how to do it and it just feels awkward the way i'm doing it. "-she cried out. </p><p>"Hey, please don't cry. I don't want you to cry, please. Do you want me to do it? Come one, sit between my legs and relax a little bit. Don't overthink it. "-Kara helped her sit between the blondes legs, and Lena just rested her head on Kara's shoulder. Kara pressed her chest closer to Lena's back, and put her hand on Lena's cute belly. "Have I ever mentioned how cute you are? "-Kara asked while she kissed Lena's neck. The blonde gently bit the flesh of Lena's neck, and sucked it until there was a small purple spot under her earlobe. It seemed like Lena enjoyed it by the inhinderable needy voices that came out of her gorgeous swollen lips. </p><p>They didn't need to watch porn anymore. Kara was softly stroking the skin around Lena's navel.</p><p>"It's tickling. "-Lena murmured. </p><p>"I'm going to move my hand and touch your cunt now, is that ok baby? -Kara purred into Lena's ears and then she gently bit the ravenette's earlobe. </p><p>"Ahh.. yes please. "-Lena has never felt like this before. Her eyes were barely open, though she could see how Kara's hands slowly slide down to her pussy and how one of her finger disappeared in her vulvas. Kara immediately found Lena's wet tiny clitoris. Lena couldn't help herself and moaned loudly. </p><p>"Is that feel good baby? "-Kara purred into her ears again. Lena just kept moaning while Kara's middle finger were circling around her clit. </p><p>"YEAH.. god.. "-Lena nearly screamed when Kara found a very sensitive part. </p><p>"Do you want me to go faster? "-Kara asked while she softly kissed Lena's perfect jawline. Lena hummed in an euphoria. And Kara did what Lena wished for, she started to put some pressure on Lena's clit and rub is faster. Lena started to moan frequently as she was getting closer to her first orgasm. </p><p>"Oh god.. I.. I think.. HMM... I THINK.. oh god I'm cumming. Ah Kara... "-Lena moaned straight into Kara's ears as Kara pleasured her. After a few circle of Kara's finger, Lena was finally coming. She was way quieter than Kara expected. She came like a shy little girl. Her squishy thighs were shaking and there was a little crinkle between her brows as she felt her first orgasm. She was speechless after that. </p><p>"Was it good? "-Kara asked quietly. Lena gulped and nodded. </p><p>"I want to kiss you please. "-Lena whispered into Kara's mouth. Lena turned around in Kara's lap and straddled her. Kara's hands moved to her ass, the blonde gently squeezed it that made Lena giggle into her ears. Kara's huge cock touched Lena's tiny pussy that made both of them moan into the kiss. The kiss was getting more passionate and Lena started to buckle her hips gently. </p><p>"Baby.. wait.. I.. "-Kara choked out as she felt Lena's small fingers around her massive thick cock. She was giving her a hand job. The best hand job ever. "Oh god... please don't stop.. ahhh Lena...!" -Kara groaned loudly as the ravenette's fingers started to work faster. Precum leaked out from the head of the cock, and Kara knew that she was a minute close to her orgasm. "Fuck don't stop... I'm gonna cum soon... oh god... I fucking love your hands oh my god.... "-Kara was rocking her hips into Lena's hands as she felt her balls tightening. Lena kissed her and squeezed harder Kara's magestic cock. "Ah yes.. I'm cumming, I'm cumming... fuck... "-Kara felt an exploding feeling in her tummy as her cum flooded out of her. Her seed landed on Lena's skirt mostly. "That was fucking good. Thank you baby."-Kara kissed Lena while she was smiling happily. </p><p>"I love you. "-Lena murmured into the kiss. </p><p>"I love you too, tiny kitten. "-Kara packed on her lips happily again that made Lena giggle. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Lena wasn't so pure anymore. They did this several times after that. They masturbated together. Nothing else just yet. It was enough for the both of them. </p><p>In the end of June, when they were dating for 4 weeks now, Eliza, Kara's adopted mother, had to go to another city because of work, so Kara and Lena had a whole week to do anything they wanted. Kara became a sappy romantic baby next to Lena. Kara always cooks tiny pancakes for Lena and they feel so good in this relationship. Kara has never felt like this before, neither did Lena. </p><p>After Eliza was gone for work, Kara and Lena decided to go to the sunflower field that is not so far from Midvale. While Kara was fixing their bikes, Lena made some sandwiches and lemonade and some waffles and pancakes and Kara loves coke cola so she packed some of those too. Lena grabbed some blankies and a basket and they were ready to picnic. </p><p>Lena walked out to the yard where Kara was making sure that everything is okay with their bikes, and the view was just mesmerizing. Kara was so hot in her kahki short jeans and in her frothy silk hawaiian shirt that wasn't button up and Lena could see Kara's perfect skin and her gorgeous six pack. </p><p>"You look so hot. "-Lena whispered as she walked closer to Kara. The blonde Alpha leant grabbed her by her hips and pulled her close to her. </p><p>"Says that the greek goddess. "-Kara chuckled that made Lena roll her eyes with a smirk. </p><p>"Oh shut up. "-Lena giggled. "I packed a lot of things, I made litte waffles, pancakes and.. uhm.. I put some condoms in the basket too, if we decide to do it there.. "-Lena was still blushing anytime someone mentioned having sex or something senxual contented thing. </p><p>"Do you want to lose your virginity on a sunflower field? "-Kara asked while she grabbed a cola from the basket. </p><p>"I mean... I think it would be nice. "-Lena murmured. </p><p>"But what if a bee stunks my ass? I mean look at my ass! It's too pretty! Oh god what if a bee stunks your ass? I'd beat the bee i swear to god! "-the blonde joked funnily and made Lena laugh purely. "You're so pretty when you laugh like that. "-Kara complimented and smiled even harder when Lena blushed like a poppy. "Let's go pretty girl, before the sun turns into the moon. "</p><p>~~~</p><p>On a beautiful sunny day, sunflowers all around them, Kara and Lena were cuddling on a yellow blanket and they enjoyed listening to the birds soft melodies, they enjoyed how the warm wind touched their face, how it tangled their hair together. </p><p>"Aren't you the prettiest girl? "-Kara murmured into Lena's ears. Lena chuckled this time. </p><p>"Says that the lesbian Aphrodite? "-Lena flirted back and Kara grasped in a fake dramatic surprise. </p><p>"That was a good one, it went straight into my heart Cupid! "-Kara flirted back and felt the sweet taste of victory, when Lena sighed deeply. "Hey, babe. What's wrong? "-Kara kissed Lena's neck gently and sit up next to her. </p><p>"I want to lose my virginity with you. Right here. I'm fully prepared... I mean I know that I can't be prepared for your giant... I mean huge.. erm.. I mean for your cock. "-Lena stuttered adorably and Kara giggled at her words. </p><p>"Ok, let's do it then. I just need to wake that little bud over here. "-Kara said while she looked down to her shaft. "Would you help me please? "-Kara asked nicely and Lena nodded. The raven haired teen straddled her girlfriend and kissed her passionately. Lena started to rub herself on Kara that made the blonde moan loudly. "Fuck, that's good. " -Kara groaned with a frown. "Ok, wait.. uhm.. get on your back please, it's gonna be more comfortable for you babe." -Kara whispered into Lena's mouth and the ravenette hummed as an understatement. Lena quickly laid down on her back on that cute yellow blankie and spread her legs wide so Kara could move between her legs. Kara unzipped her pants and took out her nearly 10 inch long and wrist thick erect cock. Lena could see the veins pulsing around it. </p><p>"I can't wait for you to be inside me finally." -Lena murmured and thought that Kara couldn't hear her, though she did.</p><p>"Such a naughty little girl you are. " -Kara laughed while she grabbed a condom, ripped in open and rolled that it around her cock. It was almost small for Kara's king sized cock. "Let's see how wet you are. " -Kara purred as she gently touched Lena's clit and started to rub it slowly. Lena was so turned on, she started to roll her hips into Kara's hand and moaned pleasurably as Kara was setting a faster pace and harder pressure. </p><p>"Ah ah yeah, pleaseee Kara just put it inside me already!" -Lena cried out and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt Kara's tongue circling around her navel and slowly moving down to her womanhood. </p><p>"Hmm.. you taste sooo good baby, you taste so sweet and yummy. "-Kara hummed into Lena' s pussy as she licked her clit gently. It was too much for Lena, and some tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. Of course when Lena stopped moaning Kara noticed it too. "Lena, was i too rough? "-Kara quickly sat up and grabbed Lena's hands. With one of her hand she reached to her cheeks and stroked it gently. "I'm sorry. We should've wait a little more. It's my fault i'm sorry.. uhm.. I think we should go home.. uhm.. "-Kara stuttered and rolled the condom off of her shaft, and started to dress up when Lena grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her jeans. Lena licked her lips and cilmbed into Kara's lap. She didn't care about that Kara wasn't wearing the condom anymore, she just wanted to feel her inside of her. "Hey, wait what are you doing? "-Kara stopped her when Lena wanted to lower herself onto Kara's cock.</p><p>"I just want you to be inside of me for fuck's sake! "-Lena cried out and then she sighed deeply. "Can you put on another condom and just fuck me already?"-Lena asked while she laid down on her back again. Kara felt like she was forced to do it, though she did it. She rolled another condom around her cock and did her way to sat down between Lena's legs again. </p><p>"Okay, uhm.. i just want to make sure that you feel okay. "-Kara whispered and her voice cracked at the end. Lena's hard mimics softened at Kara's sweet words. Lena grabbed Kara's hand and laced their fingers together.</p><p>"I'm okay baby. Come on, make me to be your omega." -Lena looked straight into Kara's surprised blue eyes and smirked at her. Kara grabbed her cock and moved it to Lena's tight entrance.</p><p>"Probably it's going to hurt at first. "-Kara commented. She pused the head of her cock inside of Lena's wet a tight little cunt. </p><p>"OH.. god.. "-Lena cried out quietly. Kara let her adjust that king sized cock and after a couple of minutes she moved a little bit deeper into her pussy. "It hurts a little... but... it feels good though.. " -Lena whispered. Her eyes were closed tightly. Kara put Lena'd legs around her waist, so thr position is gonna be easier for the both of them. After a few minutes of adjusting Kara's cock, Lena started to buckle her hips into Kara's. Lena moaned loudly, it felt amazing, it didn't hurt anymore. Of course the pace was slower than a turtle, though it felt good. </p><p>Kara moved fully inside of her and slowly started to move her cock in and out. </p><p>"OH god your pussy feels amazing. " -Kara moaned into Lena's neck while her face was buried in her hair. </p><p>"That's so good. Please don't ever stop! I want to feel your cock inside of me forever! "-Lena cried out and screamed as Kara started to move her hips faster. </p><p>"Oh baby... you're mine now. I'll never stop making love to you! "-Kara groaned as her Alpha started to wake up. "Oh so tight.. i'm going to come soon! " -Kara purred into Lena's ears as she set up a slow, loving pace. Kara felt Lena's fingernail dig into her flesh on her back, Lena started to breath quicker as she was getting closer to her orgasm. </p><p>"Hm.. god... hm... Kara please.. make me yours! Bite me! Mark me! Knot me! Please! "-Lena begged like a good little naugthy and filthy omega. Kara couldn't resist it anymore, she was even closer to her orgasm when she bit Lena's neck and marked her. The young omega cried out in pain. Kara kissed her lips lovingly.</p><p>"Shhh.. baby it's okay. You're mine now. It's okay baby..."-Kara murmured into Lena's mouth </p><p>"I'm yours..  "-Lena moaned. Suddenly Kara started to rub her clit and Lena finally cried out in pleasure. Her hips jerked uncontrollably and there was a big smile on her lips. Kara didn't knot her though. It was something for another day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>